


Homecoming

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cousin Incest, Drinking, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Rimming, unexpected sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: Hugo has always been the shy, unnoticed kid, but when he comes back after seven years travelling the world and with abs to kill for, James simply can’t take his eyes off him.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I want to thank the mods for organising this lovely fest! I want to specially thank [K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy) for betaing this and putting up with me through this creation process, I love you! I also want to thank for prompting this and allowing me to play with Hugo, who’s a character I deeply love! I admit I’m a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it!

It was his first day back in London after seven years and the weather was shit. Heavy drops of rain fell all over his face, every breath feeling like pure ice in his lungs but all he could think about was the outline of a giant mess of a house that he could see on the horizon.

Hugo tightened his grip on his backpack as he approached The Burrow and knocked on the door.

Aunt Angie was the one who opened the door. She gave him a bright smile and beckoned him inside. Before she could welcome him properly, Hugo’s mother showed up and caught him in a tight embrace. 

“Oh dear.” Hermione let him go and wrinkled her nose. “Why didn’t you spell yourself dry?” Hugo shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “Kids these days,” she huffed, then she ushered him into the bathroom. “Get out of there only when you’re proper.”

“Mum! I—”

“You have to help your grandma, so just get on with it!” she ordered, walking away.

~#~

Hermione first told Hugo this was going to be just a small get-together in her house to welcome him back. A few days later, using the excuse of her birthday being on the day after he’d arrive in England and that it was the Harvest Thanksgiving—which was not a very common British tradition—, she told him they were going to do it at the Burrow and invite a few more friends.

In short, Hermione went from a small get-together to a big Family dinner, but no one was complaining.

Most of the family was there helping with preparations, but Hugo, his cousins Lucy and Roxy, his uncle Charlie and his grandma were the ones who actually spent the whole day in the kitchen. Hugo learned how to cook with his grandma, and in most of the family's reunions he would spend the day helping her in the kitchen. Even after seven years, this one would be no different.

“I missed you, boy,” Molly said, looking at him with sparkling eyes. “I still can't believe how you can cook so well”

“You know I got it all from you, Granny,” he said as he cut the onions and peppers for the meal he was going to cook. “Mum and dad can barely fry an egg.”

“Hey!” Ronald exclaimed, entering the kitchen and trying to steal a cookie. “You and your sister are alive and well, aren't you?”

Molly slapped his hand away from the cookie tray and huffed. Ronald’s alabaster cheeks were now bright red, and he glared at his son.

“For what it’s worth, you always ordered the best takeouts,” Hugo quipped, smiling when his grandma let out another disappointed noise.

~#~

The dinner was set to start at seven and the rain was still going strong. Ronald was surprisingly good with a variation of the Impervius charm, and used it on the yard, so that it’d be easier to set up the tent and the long table.

“You did a great job, honey,” Hermione said, pressing a kiss on Ronald’s cheek and he immediately turned to her to peck her on the lips.

Hugo smiled fondly at his parents; he had missed seeing them being all mushy to each other. 

“Merlin, they’re so gross,” Rose groaned, coming up beside Hugo and stealing a cookie from one of the trays that were levitating by his side. “So, how’ve you been, baby brother? We haven’t talked all day.”

“I’m okay,” he said, setting the trays down on the table. “I’m excited about the new job. Also might be scared as fuck and hoping I won’t traumatise any children. I also have to go look for a house in Hogsmeade and find one that has a huge yard because I have two cats, a Kneazle, a snake and a dwarf Acromantula.”

“Wait, hold on, now you have 5 pets?” Rose asked, eyes wide. “And one of them is an Acromantula? Dad’s never going to visit you.”

“Why would someone have an Acromantula as a pet?” Albus asked, joining them. James came along with him, and he was eyeing Hugo curiously.

James was taller and stronger than Hugo remembered. He was wearing jeans that fit him nicely, and a Weasley sweater with a Falmouth Falcons jacket over it, but even with all the clothes it was obvious that he was packed underneath it. His dark, curly hair was tied up in a bun, but some strands fell loose, framing his tawny brown face. His skin had darkened over the years, and the freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose were even more prominent now. His lips also looked fuller and very kissable.

Hugo shook his head, turning to face Albus.

“They’re kind of cute.” Hugo shrugged, feeling his cheeks get hot. “I adopted Peter when I was in Australia.”

“Wasn’t that like 3 years ago?” Rose frowned. “I went to visit you in Australia, you didn’t have a spider back then, nor the second cat and the snake.”

“I got him on an expedition a few months after you visited,” he said. “And then I spent a few weeks in Thailand, where I got the snake after we faced an awful snake smuggling case.” He frowned, then shook his head to forget the anger he still felt because of that unsolved case. “Then I moved to Brazil, where I adopted Blake.” He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and showed them a picture of Blake, his 4 month old siamese cat.

“Oh my god, he’s so small!” Albus said, then looked up with sparkling eyes. “Please let me visit you when you find a place to live.”

“Sure.” Hugo grinned, feeling proud even though he knew he had nothing to do with how cute his pets where. He swiped his phone and showed them pics of his other pets.

James somehow ended up right behind him, probably because Albus and Rose took all the space on his side while they looked at his phone and commented on his pics. James wasn’t saying anything, just looking at the pics and making cooing noises every now and then. Hugo was taller than him, so James’s nose was also right over the place where Hugo’s neck connected with his shoulder, and every breath James took was making him crazy.

He knew it wasn’t on purpose, but still. He was only human.

Before he could further acknowledge the effects of James’s very solid presence behind him, the rest of the family came into the yard and the dinner was about to begin.

He excused himself and went to sit on one end of the big table, right next to his parents. Hugo answered some messages on his phone while he waited for everyone to sit down. When he looked up James was right in front of him and averted his eyes immediately. In that moment Hugo could swear that James’s brown cheeks acquired a pink hue to them.

~#~

During the dinner, Hugo and James exchanged glances, but Hugo couldn’t point out what were the feelings darkening James’s almond eyes.

At some point, they started a conversation about Hugo’s travels, and he was very proud to talk about all the places he had seen, and all the animals he’d encountered.

There were lots of eyes on him, and seven years ago he’d probably be mortified with all the attention he was getting, but now he was just happy and proud that he could tell his family about his experiences.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Ronald said, shifting in his seat to look Hugo in the eyes. “You’ve grown a lot over the past years, and I’m glad you’re back here for good”

“So am I,” his mother added. “When will you start at Hogwarts?”

“Next year, so I have a lot of time to find a house and file all the paperwork needed to bring my pets here.”

“I hope you’re aware I’ll never visit you,” Ronald mock-whispered, making everyone near them laugh.

“Peter is harmless dad.” Hugo grinned, “but I see where you're coming from.”

“Anyway,” his dad said pointedly, turning towards James, “are the Falcons ready to crash and burn at the game against the Cannons next week?”

James, who had been looking at Hugo this whole time, turned to Ronald and smirked.

“We already have St. Mungos on speed dial for when the _Cannons_ crash and burn,” he answered, his eyes sparkling in a whole different way now. “This time we’ll bring the cup home, you’ll see.”

Ronald huffed, “yeah, right.”

“How were the Quidditch games in Brazil?” James asked Hugo. “They’ve become a Quidditch powerhouse in the last few years.”

Hugo flushed.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, “the last time I’ve been to a Quidditch game was the Quidditch World Cup”

“The one in Japan?” James frowned, “That was two years ago.”

Hugo shook his head and averted his eyes.

“The last one I’ve been to was in Iceland.”

“That was 6 years ago, Merlin’s balls!” James sounded outraged. “Don’t you like Quidditch?”

Hugo shrugged, then said, “I like Quidditch, I just don’t have much contact with it.”

James shook his head, a smile curving his pretty lips, and said, “I’ll give you premium tickets for my game next week, you must go watch it.”

Hugo snickered, but agreed, and his father eyed him with obvious disappointment on his face.

~#~

When the dinner was over, Albus invited Hugo and his other cousins to hang out in his and his husband’s apartment.

Hugo was tired from all the traveling and cooking, but he missed interacting with his cousins, so he said a quick goodbye to his other relatives and headed to Albus’s place.

When he got there, the first person he saw was a tall, slim, blond man whom he recognised as Scorpius Malfoy, Albus’s husband. They’d seen each other a few years back, when Scorpius and Albus were visiting the Caribbean beaches and Hugo joined them for a few days.

Scorpius hugged him and gave him a glass of wine.

“Make yourself at home!” Scorpius grinned at him, then went to stand by Albus’s side.

Most of his cousins and friends that were there were with their significant other: Roxy and her girlfriend Emma, Louis and his boyfriend Lorcan, Fred and his boyfriend Lysander, and Dominique and her boyfriend Vince. The only single people there were Hugo, Rose, James and Lucy.

“This is a bit depressing,” Lucy complained, giving the stink eye to the couples scattered across the room.

Rose rolled her eyes and Hugo snorted a laugh. They summoned some cushions and sat on the floor next to Fred, Lysander, Albus and Scorpius.

The whole night, James was right next to Hugo, and Hugo was getting steadily drunk, which meant that whenever he had the opportunity he’d accidentally brush James’s arms or thighs.

“I think I should go home,” Hugo said, knowing that if he drank more wine he would sleep then and there. He turned to James and looked at him from under his lashes. “Take me home?”

James cleared his throat, and he looked a tad disconcerted.

“Sure,” he agreed.

Hugo’s heart skipped a beat, but before he could process the fact that James had agreed to his drunken wish, they were already up and saying their goodbyes.

Rose was eyeing them with suspicion, but she didn’t say anything, and they made their way out of there.

~#~

James’s place was only a few blocks away from Albus’s, so he and Hugo walked over there. It was not raining anymore, but it was cold and foggy and thankfully that helped sobering Hugo up. The streets were empty, the half-moon casting pretty shadows over James’s face.

The whole walk they were in a comfortable silence. Hugo kept glancing at James, and sometimes James would glance back at him and they’d share a secretive smile.

James stopped in front of black oak door and Hugo stopped next to him, watching as James fumbled with his keys until he managed to let them in.

The house was big, the walls were all white, his couch was of a deep red with gold pillows over it. His coffee table was of a pretty mahogany, and there were some magazines and some paper sheets scattered on top of it. There was a TV in front of the couch, and some shelves next to it with books and portraits. It had a counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, and, from what he could see, the kitchen was of top-notch quality. Overall it wasn’t very homey, but it was nice.

“Do you want something to drink?” James asked. “I have water, coke, beer and half a bottle of mead.”

“I’d love a glass of water, please.” 

Hugo sat on the couch and scanned the contents on the coffee table. All of them were about Quidditch, some were Quidditch magazines and the other were drafts of Quidditch plays.

James came back to the living room and handed him a glass of water before sitting on the couch. When Hugo finished his water, he put the glass on the coffee table and turned to James. He started to feel nervous. What was he supposed to do now? Was James feeling the same sexual tension he was?

He opened his mouth and then immediately closed it. James raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure what I should do now,” Hugo admitted. “I didn’t think you’d really bring me home, and I’m not sure what I hoped for.”

“What do you want to do?”

Hugo’s cheeks coloured as he imagined thousands of things he’d like to do to James. Like freeing his hair and taking off his clothes. Kissing him breathless and mapping his body with his tongue, delving into all the bumps and creases that were underneath all those clothes. And then eating his ass until he begged for more. Or maybe fingering him while Hugo sucked him off. There were lots of possibilities, and these were only ones on the vanilla side.

James’s eyes were so bright, and now that they were close Hugo could see the underlying desire in them.  
Hugo decided to show what he wanted with actions, something he wasn’t used to doing. He reached up to caress James’s face, then he leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss started soft, just a pair of lips moving against another. Then James opened his mouth and Hugo’s opened in response, their tongues meeting halfway and the kiss becoming more urgent. Hugo’s fingers were pressing against the back of James’s head and he managed to grab James’s hair and pull it.

James moaned against his mouth; Hugo swallowed it in another kiss. He hopped on James’s lap, taking off his sweater while James got rid of his own.

“God, I love Quidditch,” Hugo muttered, hungrily eyeing James’s washboard abs.

James chuckled, then looked up. His eyes widened as he took in Hugo’s unclothed chest.

“Fuck, Hugo, you’re hot.” He trailed his fingers over Hugo’s sides, stopping at the tattoo on the right side of his ribs. He analysed it for a while, then moved his fingers up to tease Hugo’s nipples, squeezing and twisting. Hugo shuddered, blood rushing steadily south. He _needed more_.

James licked his way up to Hugo’s throat, sucking a bruise there.

Hugo moved his hands to the waistband of James’s trousers, trying desperately to open it.

“Let’s go to my room,” James whispered against his lips.

Hugo nodded, getting up and pulling James with him. Then he pressed James against a wall and licked his way into James’s mouth, finally managing to get his trousers open and pull them and his underpants down.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” James moaned when Hugo wrapped his fingers around his cock and tugged. 

From what Hugo could feel, James’s cock was thick and veiny and had a nice length. Hugo couldn’t see it in the dark, but it probably was as pretty as the rest of James.

James got rid of Hugo’s jeans and boxers, and somehow managed to push Hugo into his bedroom, where they both tumbled into the bed. 

Hugo snogged the hell out of James, turning him around to lay on his stomach. James had dimples on his lower back, and _Merlin,_ , what a view was his butt. It was perfect, round and firm. 

Hugo wanted to bite it. And he did, earning a whimper and a glare from James. Hugo reached for a pillow to put under James’s hips, casting wandless protection and cleaning spells on both of them. 

He massaged James’s butt and thighs, leaning in to lick the crease of James’s ass, right above his hole. James twitched.

Hugo licked around his hole and James’s thighs parted even more. Hugo’s tongue went over his hole a few times, sucking hard on it. James tasted like sweat and musk. 

Hugo pressed his tongue into the quivering hole, finding very little resistance there. James moaned louder, pushing his ass towards Hugo. Hugo used his hands to massage James’s balls and thighs, trying to tease but also sooth him.

Hugo teased him with his tongue with thrusting motions.

“Fuck me,” James sobbed. “I’m fucking ready.”

Hugo laughed against his thigh, biting down on it before kissing his way up James’s spine. He lubed up his cock and positioned it right at James’s hole.

James was breathing hard under him, his hair spread across the bed. Hugo couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his fingers at the base of James’s neck and pull his hair.

James writhed, rubbing himself against the bed; Hugo smirked at his reaction.

Hugo slipped his cock inside James slowly, giving him time to complain or stop. James was doing none of those, only gasping out broken words like “Yes, that, fuck, yeah.”

When Hugo was fully seated inside, James gave him a deep, filthy kiss.

Hugo wrapped his arms around James’s hips and pulled him up to his knees, thrusting into him.

“Yeah, fuck me, _please,_ ” James whined.

James felt really good around him, his arse warm and tight, and the friction was driving Hugo crazy. He teased James’s hole with his index finger, admiring the stretch of the skin and how good it looked when he moved in it. 

Hugo leaned down to press kisses on James’s neck, fucking James harder and wrapping a hand around his cock to jerk it in time with his thrusts. James had already released a lot of pre-come, his cock was sticky and rock-hard. Hugo himself was already feeling his balls tighten and heat coiling in his stomach.

“Fuck, yeah, please, _Hugo, please_ ,” James begged, vocal and desperate as Hugo pounded harder into him, one hand wrapped in his hair and the other tugging on his swollen cock.

James begging for his release was so enticing that Hugo couldn’t help but give it to him, pulling on James’s hair _hard_ and sucking on his neck. James screamed his release against the pillow, his arse tightening around Hugo’s cock, his cock spurting into Hugo’s hand and the bed. Hugo felt his release shoot out of him right after, white-hot pleasure filling him from head to toe.

Hugo managed to slip out of James before he dropped next to him on the bed. James was still panting, and Hugo smiled at him before pulling him into a lazy kiss.

“Wow,” James murmured, looking at Hugo with unexpected tenderness.

Hugo looked away and summoned his wand to use cleaning spells on both of them. James wrapped himself on Hugo and they drifted into sleep.

~#~

Hugo woke up and somehow he was sprawled against James’s back, his arm around James’s waist. James stirred, then turned and his lips formed a lazy grin.

“Morning, handsome,” he teased, leaning in to press a kiss on Hugo’s cheek.

“Hey,” Hugo said, feeling a awkward all of a sudden.

James frowned.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Uh… Yeah.” Hugo answered. “Did you?”

James nodded, then carefully asked, “Do you have any regrets?”

“No.” Hugo shook his head. “It’s just… Weird, I guess.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’re my cousin and I haven’t seen you in, like, years,” Hugo began, “and I’ve always had kind of a crush on you but you never noticed me because I was younger, skinny and Ravenclaw so we’d never really see each other—”

“I have nothing against Ravenclaws,” James stated. “And you’re only 4 years younger, I’m not that old.”

Hugo rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point, anyway, and then I show up and you spend the whole family dinner eye-fucking me and I had to do whatever it took to get in your pants because it’s something I’ve always wanted, and,” he took a deep breath, forcing himself to look James in the eye, “now I’m here, we fucked, and I have no idea what will happen and I don’t want to force anything upon you, this can be just a hookup if you want, but I wouldn’t mind hooking up again even though I might still have some feelings for you because of that crush, and—”

James interrupted him with a kiss. Hugo sighed as they deepened the kiss, feeling some of his stress waning.

“You don’t need to figure it out now,” James whispered against his lips. “I’d love to go out with you, though,” he confessed, looking coy all of a sudden. “I didn’t want to fuck you just because you became hot as ever-loving fuck,” James kissed Hugo again as if to prove his point. “I wanted you because you’re also smart, caring and interesting, you’ve always been.”

“You don’t know that,” Hugo pointed out.

“Alright, I’ll admit I don’t know much about before, but that’s because you’ve always been quiet and never talked about your achievements,” James said. “But Rose or your parents always bragged about you and how well you were at Hogwarts, all the new places you went to and the dangerous pets you’ve encountered. I always thought you were so cool, travelling all over the world like that”

Hugo gaped, disbelieving and ecstatic that James had thought of him, even if just casually.

“There are still some places I’ve never been,” Hugo said, trying to divert the topic because his heart was beating so fast and he was soon going to become a mess of feelings.

James snorted, then he kissed Hugo once again, turning Hugo’s mind all fuzzy.

“Why do you have a pink dolphin tattooed on your ribs?” James asked when they stopped kissing, and it took Hugo a while to process the question.

“Oh.” Hugo scratched his head. “that’s a _long_ story.”

“Today’s Sunday,” James said. “I have time.”

Hugo smiled, immediately launching into the story about his researches and the magical pink dolphins of Brazil. James, either through politeness or genuine interest, seemed captivated, eyes never leaving Hugo's face. 

"We should shower, probably, then go out and have breakfast," James said after Hugo finished his story, leaning in to kiss his nose.

Hugo hesitated, over thinking again, and decided to ask, “is it just breakfast or just a way to get me out of your hair?”

“Just breakfast,” James said, pulling Hugo into the bathroom with him. “I wanna go out with you, Hugo.”

“For real?”

“For real,” James assured him.

Hugo smiled then, feeling hope rooting in his chest as James pulled him into a kiss under the water spray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/113344.html).  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://regblvck.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnila) ♡♡♡


End file.
